


Werewolves of London

by jeanmoreaue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marauders era, basically it’s after christmas and sirius is playing his records, i was making a marauders playlist and i imagined songs sirius would sing sarcastically, the titles very direct on which song, theres just a mention of remus’s mother dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmoreaue/pseuds/jeanmoreaue
Summary: “You’re in love, Padfoot,” Peter said. Remus wasn’t quite sure if he was implying with Freddie Mercury or Remus.





	Werewolves of London

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I spent my New Year’s. Every time I hear this song I think of Sirius singing it to Remus. I also have a ton of other songs I think he would sing to him, but alas for another time.

They were sprawled across Sirius’s bed, the linens wrapped around each part of Remus’s visible skin in the cold winter. Heating charms were effective for about 15 minutes and then wore thin. Wizards had yet to discover the convenience of air conditioning, thought Remus bitterly as he flicked his wand to recast them. 

 

It was their last Christmas while at Hogwarts and the full moon had fallen dead on Christmas Eve. With Remus stuck staying at school over break, Sirius had bravely announced that he too would give up Mrs. Potter’s treacle fudge to spend the holidays here. James soon followed suit and Peter, probably not wanting to be left out, owled his mother two days before the train left. 

 

The four of them had been one of the fair few that stayed over break, the Gryffindor common room all to themselves. There was a rise of disappearances and even outright murders, including Remus’s mom the summer before, that made students want to see their families. The Christmas feast in the Great Hall was hosted on one long table including all the teachers, according to the others. Remus was already holed up in the shack with pre-moon aches during the feast.

 

At the moment, Sirius was doing his best to balance walking across the lumpy mattress towards the record player atop his nightstand. Christmas had secured him a pile of vinyls that he was tormenting the entirety of Gryffindor tower with at the highest volume. 

 

“Fucking brilliant!” Sirius looked to Remus as he said it; this had been the record he had given Sirius and after every song he claimed it some sort of genius or the other.

 

“You’re in love, Padfoot,” Peter said. Remus wasn’t quite sure if he was implying with Freddie Mercury or Remus.

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Watch it!” James called as Sirius landed a foot dangerously close to his face. 

 

In response, Sirius kicked his toes up into James’s armpit which only served to rile him up further. The debacle ended with Sirius flat on his back, feet swiped right out from under him, Remus able to look him right in the eyes. With a taunting look back at James, he arranged himself in order to carefully pick his way over Remus, taking extra time in order to not accidentally trample body parts in any form. He stood up and patted Remus’s cheek.

 

“Oi!” James said indignantly. 

 

“His face is less offensive than yours, Prongsy.”

 

Remus was sure the extra care was more because the full moon had been unforgiving— against all holiday spirit as Sirius had lamented— and he didn’t want to trod across fresh wounds. It definitely couldn’t be because Remus’s face was, er, less offensive. Sirius most certainly found his face as offensive— if not more, mind you!— than James’s.

 

James grumbled something about bias while Freddie Mercury’s voice tapered off to silence as the needle dragged to a stop and Sirius bent over to dig around in his mess of presents. He straightened up abruptly with his hands hidden behind his back.

 

“I would like to dedicate this next classic to my wonderful, beautiful, lunarly-challenged, large-nosed—”

 

“Pushing it, Sirius.”

 

“—Rather freckly friend.” Sirius continued theatrically, placing the vinyl to the turntable. And with one last: “To Remus!” he lowered the needle to the record.

 

As the piano began to play the beginning of the song, Remus was a bit confused as to why this song was so specifically dedicated to him.

 

And then Remus groaned.

 

“Oh, you fucker,” James said, chuckling.

 

Sirius howled along with the song: “ _ Werewolves of London! _ Stand up while I serenade you, you dunce!”

 

James put a gentle, but firm hand to the center of his back and shoved him off the edge of the bed.

 

“Betrayed on all sides,” Remus said, but stood up out of obligation anyway. He was immediately pulled into a classical ballroom dancing hold— homage to Sirius’s pureblood upbringing— and made to twirl.

 

“— _ And his hair was perfect _ ,” crooned Sirius and planted a loud kiss on his cheek. Fuck, Remus was sure that he was glowing a bright red. He grabbed Sirius’s hand to twirl him and let go so that he stumbled away into the wall.

 

This kind of, er,  _ behavior  _ was entirely typical of Sirius. In fact, Remus was quite accustomed to it— barely had any effect at all! That was just the nature of their friendship or, well, how Sirius treated people— by being a flirt, that is. Even so, it felt like the world’s worst-kept secret that Remus fancied him. But only a little. Remus was a rational being, mind you, and he only  _ sometimes  _ thought about what it’d be like to have Sirius’s mouth on his. His lips looked to be very soft, it was only natural to fantasize once—  _ maybe _ twice!— a day. But there was nothing beyond that; this whole ordeal of feelings was ludacris in the first place.

 

“Rude!” Sirius complained.

 

James came up behind Remus to jokingly tug on his sweater. “Who knew Moony had such a dark side?”

 

“Mate, if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn’t have pushed you away so cruelly.” 

 

Sirius made his way over to where Peter was sat on the opposite bed and crawled up beside him.

 

“My one true friend,” he said dramatically. “I know you would never betray me like that, Wormy.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Frankly, he was a little glad to be here instead of home. He felt bad to leave his father to spend Christmas alone, but their relationship had been a bit awkward since his mom died. Even if it was a bit selfish, Remus was so much happier— and much more distracted from his grief— listening to the sounds of his friends bickering good-naturedly back and forth.

 

Sirius stood back up and casually made his way over to Remus while James and Peter pretended to be completely preoccupied with something or another. For a moment, Sirius’s smile grew smaller and more genuine. Remus wanted to down the rest of his firewhisky sitting by his foot.

 

“You know,” he said. He moved in closer and Remus’s heart skipped about eighty beats. “I still like the one you got me the best.”

 

And then the song ended and he turned to remedy it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: sirius and remus are both smitten with each other surprise surprise.   
> ((also help i’m american and didn’t know whether to write mom or mum))


End file.
